


The Fight

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak seems distant after coming home from his evening walk. Nick tries to figure out what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

Nick looked up from his computer as the front door shut. “Hey babe. How was your walk?”   
“It was...good.” Zak said, distracted. He kicked off his shoes, turning to hang his sweater on the coat rack.   
“Has it cooled off at all?” Nick asked, noticing the sweat ring on the neckline of Zak’s shirt. It had been hot all week, pushing Zak’s walks later and later as he waited out the sun.   
“A little bit. It was still pretty warm when I first started, but it cooled off some when the sun started to set.”   
“Speaking of the sun setting...you know you’re still wearing your sunglasses, right?” Nick laughed. It wasn’t unlike Zak to wear sunglasses and night, but Nick could never pass up the opportunity to give him a hard time about it.   
“Oh, am I?” Zak asked awkwardly. “I totally forgot…”   
Nick shot Zak a confused look. He could tell that something was wrong. Zak wasn’t acting like himself. He made his way toward the older man. “Everything okay?” he asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Zak said calmly. “Just tired. I’m gonna go take a shower.”  
“Oh, okay.” Nick said, unconvinced but not wanting to push it. Zak probably just needed some time alone. “I ordered chinese. It should be here in a half hour.”   
“Sounds good.” Zak said with a quick smile, stepping his way around Nick.   
“Hey.” Nick protested, grabbing for the crook of Zak’s arm and pulling him back. “You mad at me or something?”   
“What? No.” Zak said sincerely.   
“You’re being really weird and distant. You sure you’re okay?” Nick asked.   
“I’m sorry. I’m fine. Just had a long day.” Zak said reassuringly.   
“Okay. Well, go take a nice hot shower and relax. I’ll let you know when the food gets here.” Nick said, rubbing his hands along Zak’s arms. Zak was tense. His hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets. Nick leaned in, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. Zak sucked in a sharp breath, wincing in pain. Nick pulled back, surprised and confused. “I’m sorry.” he said instinctively. But he didn’t know for what. His eyes narrowed as he reached up to take off Zak’s sunglasses, revealing a deep purple bruise encircling his right eye. “Zak! What the fuck happened? Who did this?” Nick demanded, already feeling anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.   
“It’s nothing, Nick.” Zak said sheepishly.   
“It’s not nothing, Zak. It’s a big fucking _black eye_! Who hit you?” He barked.   
“I… I don’t know.” Zak stammered. “I was just walking and this guy got all up in my face about something. It was stupid. I should have just kept walking.”   
“Where?” Nick demanded, already slipping on his shoes.   
“Nick, no.” Zak argued, pulling him by the arm. “It’s fine. Please.”   
“It’s not fine!” Nick said seriously. He looked down, noticing Zak’s bloody knuckles. He scowled, bringing Zak’s hands up to inspect them closely. They were cut up. This was more than just one punch. Zak had fought back. Rage boiled in Nick’s blood. “I’m gonna kill him.”   
“You’re not gonna _kill_ anyone.” Zak reasoned. “He’s gone, okay. I don’t even know who _he_ is. You can’t just walk around Vegas all night looking for this guy.”   
“You wanna bet?” Nick said defiantly.   
“Nick, please?” Zak plead. “I don’t wanna have to worry about you out there picking fights with strangers. He’s long gone. And I’m okay, really. Just a little banged up is all.” He smiled softly, resting his hands on Nick’s crossed arms. Nick’s shoulders were a tense line. His fists balled up so tightly that his knuckles were white from the effort. “Don’t make me kick your ass too.” Zak joked. But Nick wasn’t smiling.   
“Are you hurt?” He asked somberly. He uncrossed his arms, carefully taking hold of Zak’s scraped up hands.   
“Just a little sore. Nothing some aspirin won’t fix.” Zak said reassuringly.   
“Come on.” Nick said, leading Zak into the bathroom and sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub. He wet a washcloth with warm water, carefully dabbing at the cuts and scrapes along Zak’s knuckles. Zak winced, trying hard to hide it. “Sorry.” Nick whispered, unable to look away from the cuts.   
“S’okay.” Zak said, watching the play of emotion on Nick’s face as he rubbed Neosporin into the cuts and scrapes.   
“I should have gone with you.” Nick mumbled so quietly that Zak almost didn’t catch it.   
“Nick…” Zak began to protest.  
“You shouldn’t have been out there by yourself.” Nick said louder this time. “I should have gone with you.”   
“You had no way of knowing…”  
“I just keep...what if something had happened? Something worse.” he said, finally lifting his eyes to meet Zak’s. “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.”   
“Well,” Zak started, taking Nick’s hands in his. “It didn’t, okay? So you don’t have to worry. Besides, I’m a grown man. I should be able to take a walk without a bodyguard.” He said, smiling softly.   
“I know you can take care of yourself.” Nick relented. “It’s not that...”  
“I know.” Zak said with a playful nudge. Trying hard to wipe the serious look from Nick’s face.   
“I just want you safe.” Nick said, cupping Zak’s face and looking into his eyes. “I’m so glad that you’re okay.” he said sincerely, pressing his lips to Zak’s, careful not to hurt his eye. Zak smiled happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nick and pulling him in closer. Nick smiled as he broke the kiss. “Did you at least get a couple good shots in?” he asked with a smirk.  
“You bet I did!” Zak said, returning Nick’s smile. “Let’s just say he’s sporting two of these” He added, gesturing to his bruised eye.   
“Good!” Nick said with a grin. “Hopefully a broken nose and a couple sprained ribs too.”   
“Nah. I decided to let him off easy.” Zak joked.   
Nick looked at Zak warmly, happy to see him smiling. He placed a feather-light kiss on his bruised eye. “Let’s go get an ice pack on that.” he said, taking his hand and leading him toward the kitchen. “It’s a good thing he didn’t do any permanent damage. It would be a shame if I had to leave you for someone more attractive.” He laughed to himself as Zak gave him a hard shove.

**Author's Note:**

> Protective Nick, you guys. PROTECTIVE NICK. That is all.


End file.
